


A Savage Time for the Legends [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Aural not!fic, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The Legends get wind of Vandal Savage trying to send the laptop back in time to change his own past.





	A Savage Time for the Legends [podfic]

This is an aural Not!fic you can listen to it here or download/stream the audio file [Here](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/A%20Savage%20Time%20For%20The%20Legends.mp3)  
There is no original text to link to and I'm too lazy at the moment to try typing it up.  
As with all my Not!fics this idea is up for grabs if anyone wants to play with it. I'd love to see what you come up with. 


End file.
